I m 19 and I m dieing
by FirieGurl
Summary: it about Takao at19 and he is dieing and how he and kai had love each other
1. Prologue

**I m 19 and I m dieing**

**By: FireieGurl**

**Sire: you started another one you didn't finish the other two**

_**A/N There are some spelling/grammar/whatever errors, but I'm too lazy to change it, so...yeah. thank for reviewing my other story I m will contiune with it just don't know when but please enjoy this one it going to be a sad one with an ending. **_

_**Warning : For abuses and languages**_

_**Summary: about Takao (tyson) at 19 and he is dying and how he and kai love each other**_

_**Pair: TYKa **_

**_This is really long, but it's worth the read! Bring a tissue_ **

**Chapter 1**

**June 17, 1999: My name is Tyson Takao Kinomiya. I'm 19, still very young, but I am dying. Not right now but my life is slowly fading away as**

**I'm writing my story. At this moment I'm sitting at 'our' spot. mine and Kai hiwatari,**

**the love of my life. **

**The sun is slowly beginning to set over the lake. I took a glance at my reflection in the water.**

**My outside looks have changed drastically within the past few months, but the water reflected the true me. InsideI'm still the same person. **

**I have done and given so much for love but never once, have I received it back from Kai. **

**There are times that I wanted to tell him everything that **

**I've done for him and make him love me back. But I can't. Love is not selfish. **

**So I did what felt right. I keep giving Kai my love and I never asked for his love in return. **

**Even though I'll leave this world pretty soon, my love for him will still remain. **

**My story begins when I first met Kai six years ago on this one fateful day.**

**It all started out...**

**Hey I guy I m sorry I had to change my story a bit it seem that I had some problem with it**


	2. Chapter 1

**I m 19 and I m dieing**

**By: FireieGurl**

**Sire: you started another one you didn't finish the other two**

_**A/N There are some spelling/grammar/whatever errors, but I'm too lazy to change it, so...yeah. thank for reviewing my other story I m will contiune with it just don't know when but please enjoy this one it going to be a sad one with an ending. **_

_**Warning : For abuses and languages**_

_**Summary: about Takao (tyson) at 19 and he is dying and how he and kai love each other**_

_**Pair: TYKa **_

**_This is really long, but it's worth the read! Bring a tissue_ **

**Chapter 1**

October 31, 1993

"You better come back here you good for nothing brat!"

I covered my ears with my palms. That was my stepmother calling me. Her voice sounds murderous and I didn't want to face her today.

She had slapped and hit me too much already. I'm afraid I can't take it anymore so I hid in my closet.

I peeked through the crack in my closet and saw my stepmom with a really pissed off look on her face. She was holding that stick that I'm always afraid of.

I winced thinking about how much it would hurt if she hits me with it again.

I'm just thirteen and whoever said 13 was an unlucky number, they were right. My mom had died when I was just turning ten. Before she died she told me that

I was the most beautiful boy in the world and how proud she was to be my mother. She said even though she'll be gone, her love is with me always.  
Tears rolled down my cheeks.

'If you love me mommy, how can you be so selfish to leave me?'

So now when I had turn 13 my dad had married to Nari Sato, who is my stepmom today. She was a cold-hearted woman who tortured me all day, any self-esteem I had for myself was shattered and I was living a nightmare.

My closet door suddenly opened. "There you are you wicked boy!"

My stepmom started cussing at me as she pulled me out and threw me onto the floor. I began to tremble because I knew what was going to happen next.

Whack whack whack.

I cried out in pain but I knew that no one is going to hear my cries.

I desperately began to gasp for air. My heart was aching again. I couldn't breathe.

"Not again! Don't you see how much you're costing your father and me with your heart problems?

If it wasn't for all these medical bills we wouldn't be so poor now!" I had this heart condition where air would suddenly shut off and I couldn't breathe.

The doctors are trying to save me by giving me a respirator and pills, but they're not sure how much longer

I'll be able to live. My dad (who was a pathetic excuse for a man) came in. He looked down at me with sorrowful eyes.

He held my stepmom's arm lightly and said,

"I think he had enough. You don't want him to have another attack. Calm down and let's have dinner."

"That's why I'm hitting him!" she yelled. "he got detention and stayed after school for an hour.

He was supposed to be home to go buy food for dinner and make it. Your son is so evil. he wants me to starve or something!"

"I didn't get detention. The teacher wanted to talk to me about-"

But I was cut off by the whack of my stepmom's stick. I cried silently in pain and turned away.

I didn't want to look at him. My dad said,

"Well, dinner's just going to be a little late today. Takao, say sorry to your mom."

Despite the pain, I managed to say,

"Sorry mom. Please forgive me." My dad handed me some money.

"Here. Go buy food to make mee-yuk-gook tonight."

My stepmom's temper simmered down a little as my dad lead her out of my room.

I picked up the money and headed for the store. Mr. Mizuhara, the owner of Mizu Food

Market, shook his head as I walked in. He knew what kind of hell I was going through. I finished my shopping and checked out.

Which who also had a son his named was Max, he and I grew up together and knew about my abuse at home. I told him everything and ask him not to tell anyone about my abuses.

"That'll be $3.49."

"What?" I asked. "Umm…Mr. Mizuhara. That's impossible. With all this stuff it should be around $15."

"I know Takao" Mr. Mizuhara gave me a sad smile.

"The exact price is $14.32. Why don't you keep the change for yourself?" 

I opened my mouth in shock. "Mr. Mizuhara…I..I can't do that," I said as I handed him 20. He only took five.

"No. Keep it. I know that stepmom of yours don't give you any money." I looked up at Mr. Mizuhara with tears in my eyes.

Here he was, just a friend reaching out to me. I said thanks and headed for home.

A/N: I stop here this is the chapter one so I hope your enjoy it Pls

R&R


	3. Chapter 2

**I m 19 and I m dieing**

**By: FireieGurl**

**Sire: you started another one you didn't finish the other two**

_**A/N I m so gald you like it and you also known that I had the title change as well since it suit to tyson 19 pls no flame thx. I m also little upset I one of my story had been delete and I work hard on that one too . But enjoy the chapter 2**_

_**Warning : For abuses and bad languages if you think is too voilet then talk to me don delete the story**_

_**Summary: about Takao (tyson) at 19 and he is dying and how he and kai love each other**_

_**Pair: TYKa **_

**_This is really long, but it's worth the read! Bring a tissue_ **

**Siren: which she forgot to mention she don't own a characters and beyblade**

**Chapter 2**

**It was getting dark so I decided to take a shortcut home but as I passed the dark alley a hand pulled me in. **

**I try to scream but I was knocked to the ground, a dark shadow figure hovered over me. I began to scream really loud hopping someone could hear me but the same hand covered my mouth.  
**

"**Shut up or I'll kill you!" Came a deep voice hold a knife close to my neck  
**

**I shut my mouth instantly. I didn't want to die yet, in the moon's reflection I got a good look of my attacker. It was a boy who looked a little bit older than me, his face and clothes were dirty but he had really good features so I could tell he was extremely good-looking. **

**He had this two tone colour for his hair, in the front are gray and the back were black which is pretty cool, his eyes are like was drawn of a egypt eyes of purple red (a/n: if you seen kai in season three eyes then you know what I mean but tell me if I m right ok ) but this was not a time to think about such things, he held a table knife at my throat and said, "Give me all your money or I'll kill you." I panicked but I knew what to do. I used the move I wanted to use on my stepmom every time she pinned me down and hit me. **

**I kicked him hard right into his family jewels, he gasped and fell to the floor, dropping the knife. I picked up my groceries and ran. I guess you can call me the dumbest person alive. I was afraid I had kicked the boy too hard and permanently damaged him. Besides, since my life is hell already, I didn't want him to go through it too. So I turned back.  
**

**When I came back to the alley, the boy was still lying on the floor. He was moaning softly. I lifted him up gently.**

"**Are you okay?" I asked, he shook his head no. **

"**I'm sorry," I said to him. **

**I reached into my pocket and pulled the money Mr. Mizuhara gave me. "If you need money, then here, its all I have is ten dollars." I placed the money in his hand and walked away.**

**He looked at me with this weird expression that I couldn't read. I picked up my groceries and this time I left without turning back. I could tell the boy was watching me as I was walking away...**

**A/N: I think I stop here I know you guy probably going to kill me for end it like that but I decide to make write a short chapter just so and get to how much review if I had more then 4 I make it longer**

**FG: flinch seen kai got kick Ow that got hurt**

**Kai: AHH I can't believe you actually kick me there **

**Tyson: Hey! if you did sneck up on me I don have to kick you there**

**Kai: you don have to kick so hard sulk**

**Siren: O O Kai sulking I think you really hurt him **

**Tyson: aww I m sorry kai hugging him**

**Kai: hugging him back**


	4. Chapter 4

**I m 19 and I m dieing**

**By: FireieGurl**

**Sire: you started another one you didn't finish the other two**

_**A/N I m so gald you like it and you also known that I had the title change as well since it suit to tyson 19 pls no flame thx. I m also little upset I one of my story had been delete and I work hard on that one too . But enjoy the chapter 3**_

_**Warning : For abuses and bad languages if you think is too voilet then talk to me don delete the story**_

_**Summary: about Takao (tyson) at 19 and he is dying and how he and kai love each other**_

_**Pair: TYKa **_

**_This is really long, but it's worth the read! Bring a tissue_ **

**Siren: which she forgot to mention she don't own a characters and beyblade**

**Chapter 3**

**Kai stared at the boy with dark might blue hair had tie blow his shoulder, who had just walked away.**

'**He must be the nicest or dumbest person in this world,' he thought. **

**He began to stand up but had to use the wall for balance. That boy had kicked him a little too hard. Kai Hiwatari had just run away from home again, he had ran away so many times that the alley was his second home. **

**When he ran away he always stole his parents' money, they were the richest people in all of Japan and Ruissa but they were also the most messed up family. His dad would have a lot of women with him and would betray a friend if it would bring him money. His mom, on the other hand, was an exact duplicate of his dad, she always had these young men around her and spend money like crazy. **

**His parents were divorced and lived on different part of country. 'bleep and bastard,' thought Kai.  
**

**When he ran away this time, he didn't have the chance to steal any money from his dad. So he had no choice but to rob somebody, that is when he saw the young boy walking out of the store, he seemed to be the perfect target. But things didn't turn out as planned.  
**

**Kai kept wondering why the boy gave him the money even though he could have threat to killed him.**

**Kai knew he couldn't take the money because he was the first person in his messed up life that was nice to him because he wanted to be, not because he wanted something from him. He wanted to give the money back. **

**When he gained some of his strength back, he began to chase him...**

**Takao(pov)**

**When I came home, I was greeted by the usual words. **

'**Ugly wretch, wicked stupid boy, freeloader,etc.' but luckily I made it through dinner fine, after dinner ended,my parents went to sleep leaving me with the dishes, I cleaned the table and washed the dishes, I also took out the trash and then suddenly I felt someone grab me from behind I stared to panic started to scream but my mouth was cover by a hand**

**"Don't scream I m not here to hurt you " said deep husky voice I turn around to see  
**

**My attacker turned me around to face him, it was the same boy that I met in the alley. I was started to panic again. "I gave you all my money already! **

**What more do you want from me?" He raised a finger to his lips and tried to shush me, I felt one of my attacks coming on, I started to hyperventilate and couldn't breathe, I was beginning to black out.   
**

**Kai looked at the boy who looked like he was going to die. "Oh my God! Are you okay?" This time it was the boy's turn to shake his head no that he collapsed in his arms. Kai didn't know what to do but he had to save this boy life. **

**He began to give him mouth to mouth.(n/a: ohhh wow you go kai give him mouth to mouth, Kai hey I m saving my koi life here) "Come on," he whispered to him. "Breathe. Don't die on me." **

**After a while he began coughing and opened his storm blue eyes.  
**

**I opened my eyes I met with this two beautiful purple eyes an it bit blurry object heading towards me. Then I felt something soft pressing against my lips and I felt a gust of air, then I realized the boy was giving me air, I couldn't believe what was happening. I blushed and gently pushed him away. "Thank you for saving me. I'm okay now."   
**

**The boy turned slightly red. "Uhh…you're welcome. You kinda scared me there." "Sorry about that. Well, what is it that you want from me?"  
**

"**Here." He handed me back the same ten dollars I had given him. I looked up at him. "No, it's okay keep it. I think you need it or you wouldn't have tried to rob me." He shook his head. **

"**No. I just wanted to borrow it only. I don't take charity. Well, goodbye."  
**

**Just as he walked away, I heard his stomach grumble. I bit my tongue so I wouldn't laugh. Since he didn't take charity, I said, "Um, hey. I just made some food and I don't know if it's good or not. I need a guinea pig because I don't want to serve it to my parents if it isn't and besides, you did save my life. Kai looked at him. 'Why is he being so nice to me?' he thought. Kai knew he was just saying that because he heard him say he doesn't want charity.**

**Kai's stomach was growling like crazy. He haven't ate for 2 days already and the mention of food was killing him. "Uh, okay. I guess I'll be your guinea pig since I have nothing to do." He studied his face as he smiled at him. 'He's pretty cute,' he thought as he smiled back.**

**A/C: there you goes I m decide to make it longer since I didn't have it update cause of the stupid Fiction net wouldn't allow me to update until Friday so I hope you enjoying this chapter **

**Takao: AHH Kai you save mee hugging him around his neck sunggle my hero**

**Kai: aww I had to do it Ty -koi**

**FG: ok please review and please no flame**


End file.
